h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 01: The Awakening
The Awakening is the Season 3 premiere of H2O: Just Add Water. Synopsis Cleo and Rikki face their final year of high school without Emma who is traveling the world with family. They make a new friend in Bella and meet new boy Will – and encounter a strange new force on Mako Island that turns water against them. Plot Colorful lens flares drag over the sun we pan down to the beach. Lots of people play over the waters of the beach. Cleo and Rikki are about to face their final year at school together without Emma, who's gone overseas. They're confident they've overcome the affect of the Full Moon and know everything about Mako Island and its magic. Zane surprises Rikki with an offer for her to join him as a partner in a new upmarket café, while Lewis is taking his relationship with Cleo a little too comfortably. When Will, a boy with remarkable skills underwater stumbles upon the Moon Pool, he encounters a strange water force and is knocked unconscious. That night, at the opening of the new cafe, Rikki and Cleo meet Bella, a new girl who helps Rikki out of a tricky situation by stepping in to sing in Nate's band. In a break outside, Rikki's attacked by water and dragged out to sea. Bella sees this and joins Cleo to rescue Rikki. Cleo's shocked to find Bella's a mermaid too! Rikki's saved from the encounter but they find the new boy Will in the Moon Pool. The girls realize something has changed on Mako Island, and it appears Will is now on the trail of their magic and secret. Trivia *JuiceNet Café is now replaced with Rikki's Café. *The colors of their tails changed from bronze, to orange gold. *New version of "No Ordinary Girl" sung by Indiana Evans and new opening intro. *Claire Holt (Emma Gilbert) is no longer credited. *This episode is the last mention of Emma in the series as she is travelling the world with her family as Cleo mentions to Rikki. *This episode marks the first appearance of the water tentacle. *As Rikki and Zane hand out leaflets advertising the opening of Rikki's Cafe, the guitar instrumental that plays is the same one featured in 2 episodes of Season 1, "Metamorphosis" and "Catch of the Day". *This is the first episode to air in 2009. Allusions Notes *Claire Holt left the show to film Messengers 2: The Scarecrow. Emma's absence has been explained away as traveling the world with her family and was never seen or mentioned again. First appearances of Indiana Evans as Bella Hartley and Luke Mitchell as Will Benjamin.﻿ *When the water tentacle gets Rikki it gets her head first but when you see her in the water it's the opposite. *Featured Songs: "Now or Never", "Who Am I" and "Everything Is Fine" *First episode directed by Jeffrey Walker. Quotes :Don: (To Lewis) Hands off my pizza, my fishing magazine, and my daughter. :Lewis: (To Don) That's warm reception I get from you. Mr.S. I just can't stay away. ---- :Rikki: (To Bella) Nice tail. :Bella: (To Rikki) Likewise. ---- :Cleo: It's about tonight. It's full moon. Werewolf time. :Lewis: Come on, you guys got that sorted. :Cleo: Maybe. I mean it's gonna be little people there, and if we start howling at the moon. :Rikki: If everyone isn't howling at the moon by 10 then I have failed. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Nate - Jamie Timony *Jason - Ben Timony *Lead Guitarist - Jarreau La Castra *Bass Guitarist - Remy Hii *Surfer #1 - Clinton Stewart *Surfer #2 - Jordan Patrick Smith *Surfer #3 - Rick Mitchell *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Party Guest - Lucas Ross (uncredited) Gallery File:Bella's First Scene.jpg File:Rikki And Cleo.jpg 3x01 rikki.jpg 3x01 Cleo at the beach.gif File:Rikki Boiling Bullies.jpg Bella 3x01 (2).jpg Bella 3x01.jpg 3x01 Cleo and Bella at the beach.gif File:Passers-by.jpg 3x01 bella.jpg 3x01 cleo, rikki and bella at the beach.gif 3x01 bella looking to rikki and cleo.gif 3x01 Cleo and Rikki at the beach.gif 3x01 cleo and rikki talking.gif 3x01 cleo and rikki talking(2).gif 3x01 cleo and rikki talking(3).gif Cleo at the Beach.jpg 3x01 cleo and rikki talking(4).gif 3x01 cleo and rikki talking(5).gif 3x01 cleo and rikki talking(6).gif 3x01 Cleo putting sunglasses.gif 3x01 Bella alone at the beach.gif 45838-3-02.jpg File:Rikki With Red Shirt.jpg 3x01 Zane have a surprise for Rikki.gif 3x01 Lewis 'playing' with cleo.gif 3x01 Rikki's letters.gif 3x01 zane surprising rikki.gif 3x01 Bella knows about the local Rikki's.gif 3x01 Rikki's pamphlet.gif 3x01 cleo talking about the full moon.gif Will Discovering Moon Pool.png NEW MOON POOL MAKO.jpg 3x01 cleo lisent to music in the bathroom.gif Cleo Relaxed.png Cleo Bathing.png 3x01 cleo talking with rikki in the bathroom.gif Cleo Talking.jpg File:Water tenticle3.jpg File:Tenticle.JPG File:WillAndTentacle.jpg File:Water tentacle diving.jpg File:SwimmingTentacle.jpg File:Tenticle 5.JPG File:Tenticle 5.jpg 3x01 tentacle try to attack to cleo.gif 3x01 tentacle try to attack to cleo (2).gif 3x01 Cleo scared and surprised.gif File:Mirror Cleo.JPG File:Water Tentacle Behind Rikki.jpeg Rikki's Neon Sign at Night.jpeg File:Rikki And Zane Kiss on Dock.jpg File:Zikki.png 3x01 cleo and lewis.gif 3x01 cleo and lewis (2).gif 3x01 Cleo and lewis drinking.gif 3x01 Cleo ¡yay! To lewis.gif Lewis and Cleo at the Cafe.jpg Rikki and Nate.jpg 3x01 Bella introducing herself to Cleo.gif 3x01 rikki and zane.gif 3x01 rikki and zane (5).gif 3x01 bella, lewis and cleo.jpg Bella At Rikki's.png 3x01 Bella dedicate the song to rikki.gif File:Tentacle Grabs Rikki.jpg File:Cleo Running.png File:Bella Diving.png Bella Swimming.jpg File:Bubbly Bella.jpg 1280x1024-Swimming.jpg File:Cleo And Bella In The Water.jpg Gelidkinesis 1-1.gif Gelidkinesis 1-2.gif File:Mermaids After Saving Rikki.jpg File:S03E01.jpg File:Rikki Taking Charge.jpg File:The Girls In The Moonpool And Unconscious Will.jpg File:Mermaids Looking Over Will.jpg File:Mermaids And Will.png File:Lewis Meets Bella.jpg 66535EDE-06B1-4497-8D1A-AF600966DCF6.jpeg File:Gelidkinesis.jpeg Gelatin.png S3E01 - Gelidkinesis.gif 3x01 bella and cleo.jpg 3x01 rikki.gif 3x01 bella surprised.gif 3x01 bella jumping to the water.gif 3x01 bella smiling.gif 3x01 will and the girls.gif 3x01 will and the girls (2).gif 3x01 tentacle grabs rikki.gif 3x01 the guys talking about will.gif 3x01 Bella ♡.gif 3x01 Bella and Cleo looking to will.gif 3x01 bella's funny face.gif 3x01 Bella asking to rikki and cleo.gif 3x01 bella showing her powers.gif 3x01 bella talking about her story(2).gif 3x01 bella talking about her story.gif 3x01 Cleo trying to push Bella away (2).gif 3x01 Cleo trying to push Bella away.gif 3x01 Cleo surprised about Bella.gif 3x01 Cleo surprised about Bella (2).gif 3x01 Cleo surprised about Bella (3).gif 3x01 After saving Rikki.gif 3x01 Lewis surprised.gif 3x01 Bella want to know what is happend.gif Behind the scenes 1547420957_y8yamnlk0y4.jpg Will promotional photo (2).jpg 3x01 cariba behind the scenes.jpg Zane,_Lewis_and_Nate.jpg New Trio Smiling.jpg 3x01 behind the scenes .jpg 3x01 indiana and cariba.jpg 20200204_232755.gif 3x01 make up cleo.gif 3x01 guys with the director.jpg 3x01 behind the scenes talking.gif 3x01 behind the scenes boat.jpg 3x01 behind the scenes .gif 3x01 behind the scenes phoebe and indiana.gif Luke season03 hq 001.jpg H2O Season III pressdownload.jpg Cleo,bella and rikki season 3.jpg Season 3 cleo bella and rikki.jpg Cleo rikki bella season 3.jpg Video pl:Przebudzenie Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water